


Come Back to Me

by Enk



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Angst, Fanart, Gen, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enk/pseuds/Enk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>art for ken_ichijoiji's 2012 Star Trek Big Bang "Child of Light". Links to <strike>fic</strike> and fanmix will follow as they are posted</p><p>Fic is located here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/540794/chapters/961280</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

>  **Medium:** Digital (bamboo tablet)  
>  **Length to complete:** background - 14 hours, whole painting - 20 hours  
>  **References:** looked at a LOT of pictures of the Lick observatory and Hubble telescope imagery


End file.
